A Second Chance at Love
by thelostpirate
Summary: AU. Auror Ronald Weasley has been missing in action for three years. He left his wife and two children in an unclear state until one winter when Hermione finds out that her pain will soon end. A/N: tbh, the ff is supposed to end at chapter 3 but that wont suit its title at all T.T so tell me what do you guys think!
1. A Second Chance

That pair of green eyes are staring back at me. This is it. I am alive again.

.

I look through the window to watch the snowfall but nothing is visible except for my own reflection. As I let out a sigh, my memory pulls me back to December 2010. It was a stormy day – a really bad one. To make things worse, the Aurors were assigned with a task on that day. It was my fault too. I told Auror Burlington that the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to travel in that weather and it was our absolute chance to hunt them down. He bought it. The next thing I knew, we were in a war with the remaining devotees of Voldemort.

"Hermione"

I flip the pages. "There's something that I need to tell you" says the same husky voice.

Too absent-minded to care about what he is about to say, I continue on reading the article on The President of Gringotts' death. To be honest, I've never really cared about anything since that day. If it wasn't because of Rose and Hugo, I would have had my last breath ages ago.

"It's about Ron"

My eyes stop moving along the now blurry words. I turn my head to look at Harry. I search for his eyes and ask "What about Ron?"

"They found him… they did"

I reach for the end of the table as my breath escalates uncontrollably. "He was in Aberdeen. The – the Aurors from Scotland said he has been there for three bloody years-" Harry pauses before he continues "Hermione, they found your _husband_".

I look at Harry and curve a faint smile at him. There is something unusual blooming in my heart as I try to digest his sentence. I sense hope. I sense – a second chance.

"Where is he?"

"At the hospital. We ought to go there when the ride is ready"

.


	2. It's About Time

"Where are we heading to?" Rose breaks the silence in the limousine.

I turn my head to see my daughter sitting next to Ginny. She undeniably gets the red hair from her father's side of the family. They say that Rose inherits the look from Ginny but Ron has always disagreed with them. He thought Rose looked like an exact copy of me. I smile at the thought of how Ron will be pleased to see Rose who has blossomed beautifully into a young lady. When Ron first went missing, I was too brokenhearted. I couldn't look at Rose for almost a year. I was really near to giving her up for every time she reminded me of him by her actions. It killed me to see her ginger hair and she may be the bravest girl I've known but the tiniest spider can make her jump. "The hospital, sweetheart" answers Harry calmly as he pays a weak smile at Hermione.

"Is grandma sick?" in the corner, Hugo abruptly interrupts the conversation with his green eyes wide open.

Ginny shakes her head slightly at her nephew who looks concerned "No, grandma is fine Hugo. Everyone's fine".

Hugo let out a long sigh and continues to lean on the car seat. "Then can someone please tell me why are we going to the hospital?" Rose grunts and waits for any of the adult to respond.

"Mom?" the girl looks at me, hoping for an answer.

It's about time, love "They found your father, Rose".

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione clenches her fist as she walks. Her face is bright red and I can sense the presence of mix feelings in her heart. Rose is walking on her side but none of them has spoken anything since we first stepped in St. Mungo's. Rose was dumbstruck to hear the news. I was expecting her to pour me with questions about Ron but instead, she remained still in the car. Hugo isn't any different from the way he was back in the car. He looked excited but he thought it wasn't the wisest thing for Hermione to keep it as a secret from them.

"Auror Potter?" calls someone at the end of the hallway.

It was Williamson. Hurriedly, the man walks towards us in his red robe. "Minister Kingsley is here and he is waiting for all of you".

"Where's Ronald?" asks Hermione, half-almost losing her mind.

"Auror Weasley is safe. He is with them".

.

Auror Williamson leads us to the fourth floor. He was ranting about something regarding the Cauldron explosion at Diagon Alley but I was too anxious to listen to the whole thing. "Auror Weasley, Auror Potter", greets Minister Kingsley.

On his side are a few familiar faces from the ministry. "Mrs. Potter", he changes his view to Ginny.

"Minister Kingsley. It's a surprise to see you", Harry takes out his hand and reaches for Kingsley's hand.

"I'm deeply sorry to interrupt but may I bring Mrs. Weasley to see the patient now?" asks a healer I barely know to Kingsley.

"Please-" Kingsley nods as a sign of agreement.

The healer leads us to a room at the end of the hallway. "This way sir", she turns the doorknob to a wooden door and Harry is the first to step into the room.

My eyes are wandering around the room to search for the familiar sight of Ron. There he is, with his back facing us; he nods to a healer who is standing in front of him.

"Ron?" I call out his name.

Slowly, he turns his head and looks at me. I look at the freckles, the flaming red hair and those green dreamy eyes. Where have you been Ron?

He gazes into my eyes and opens his mouth "Do I know you?"

…

A/N : I deleted the chapter 3 that I posted earlier because I wasn't happy with it T.T (some of you might have realized that) so I hope I made the right decision by reposting the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!


End file.
